1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a system and terminal device for sharing moving virtual images and a method thereof; and more particularly, to a system and terminal device for generating a moving virtual image using a terminal device (e.g., a mobile terminal) and sharing the generated virtual image with one or more other terminal devices (e.g., movable terminals), and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art mobile augmented reality (AR) service has been limited to processing a virtual image having fixed coordinates on a real image (i.e., current position coordinates). That is, a related art virtual image has fixed coordinates as current position coordinates determined upon creation thereof. Therefore, when a consuming terminal device is near a position of the fixed coordinates, a pertinent virtual image is output to a consuming terminal device.
In this way, the existing mobile augmented service can create a moving image, but the moving image is fixed to a current position determined upon creation thereof, without moving out of the initial position coordinates (the fixed coordinates). That is, the moving image in the existing mobile augmented reality service refers to a “nonstationary” virtual image, not a “moving” virtual image.
Due to limitations that the related art virtual image has fixed coordinates, it has been impossible to provide a service that has mobility through mobile augmented reality.
For example, in the case of a coupon service, a virtual coupon image is fixed to a certain position. Thus, other users could not acquire a moving virtual coupon image using their mobile terminals. In addition, other mobile terminals could not track a virtual coupon image distributed around using a gesture by a mobile terminal. Furthermore, in the case of a game service, a moving virtual character could not be shared or processed using one or more other mobile terminals.